Richard meets Alano
( The night is dark and cool. Calm. As the Society bustles about, a man dances from the docks to the cobblestone streets. Strapped to his back is a guitar perhaps a little small for his size. As he waltzes through Bethnal Green with heavy luggage in hand, he stops to notice the world around him and the transition from the lively lower classes to the austere company. He saddens as he approaches the Society, taking in his new neighborhood. "Not as lively as home" He sighs and marches up the steps, setting the bag down. In one swift motion, he pivots and knocks three times with the back of his hand. ) Tairais: At some point, Richard had gotten up, changed into his usual attire, and begun wandering the halls in order to attempt some semblance of normalcy following his wretched nightmares. He had awoken on the floor, stiff as a floorboard (his joints were as creaky as one too by that point), with no knowledge of how much time had passed. His slumber was full of nightmares as usual, but that was to be expected. His toucan-like cane tapped a solemn beat to mask the tapping of his metal foot through his well-worn boot soles as he walked down the stairs of the main hall. He paused, then tilted his head as an eerily familiar sequence of events unfolded before him; a restless night, followed by the tapping of his cane nearly drowning out a knock on the door. He sighed. He wasn't in the best of moods to socialize, but it would be terribly rude to make them stay outside, whoever they were. He secured his scarf around the lower half of his face, and his monocle around his right eye. Sweeping his hair to cover what the monocle couldn't, he strode purposefully to the door, pausing to adopt a mask of detached politeness before he opened it. "Buonasera, g-good evening. M-may I b-be of assistance, seras?" His eyes made a scrutinizing pass up and down the man before him, though he was careful to leave his gaze on his throat rather than his eyes. He didn't have the energy to be haunted by anything else at the moment, though it wouldn't show on the outside. He had promised- That was a thought for quiet solitude. He would deal with it later. Dr. de Lezo: ( The man's smile softens and his eyes travel to his greeter's face. ) Buenos Noches, You wouldn't happen to know if Henny's currently here or not, would you? Tairais: Richard tilted his head, considering. "Hen? I b-believe so, t-though I do n-not know exactly where... A-are you expected?" It was seldom someone knocked without being invited, but he didn't particularly want to take the chance at the moment. A dull pain throbbed behind his eyes. He was quite tired. Were the edges of his vision turning dark? Probably. He let out a soft sigh through his nose. He needed to sleep, properly sleep. Dr. de Lezo: But of course! He told me that you're having a bit of trouble and need an extra pair of hands. I'd tell you in more exact detail, but ay the Hippocratic oath forbids it without her permission. I apologize in case the perfume is a bit strong but- ( he pulls a long lavender envelope from his pocket. The air is immediately hit with the fruity scent of pomegranate, followed by medium notes of yuzu, peony and freshly picked magnolias. On the envelope is a seal bearing the society's symbol and Hen's name and address written in fancy calligraphy on the other side. ) Are...are you okay sir? Tairais: Richard had recoiled at the envelope's strong odor, and had in fact coughed into his scarf, for all the good it did him. Casually as could be, though his jaw clenched slightly under the scarf, he tilted his head to the other side in a sort of sideways nod. "I am q-quite..-" He coughed into his scarf again, the perfume lingering in his nostrils, before continuing. "W-well, thank you. Merely t-tired from a r-restless night." He offered a small smile seen in the light of his one visible eye. "I d-daresay your letter s-speaks for itself. By all means, come i-in." He stood to the side and leaned on his cane, nose tingling slightly. Dr. de Lezo: ( As soon as Richard reacts, the man hastily shoves the mail back under his coat- lest he accidentally cough up a lung. The stranger can't help but chuckle as he passes through the doorway, holding the door open for the obviously troubled doctor. ) I'll have to tell him to dial back on the ladies' perfume next time, Lo siento! Tairais: Richard offered a weak chuckle as he headed inside. "Está bien, señor. I m-merely have a s-strong nose, is all." He hung slightly back and frowned at the grand space of the main hall. "I am, h-however, afraid I m-must s-stand by my earlier s-statement of n-not knowing Hen's w-whereabouts. I assume y-you will not c-cause trouble, if I l-let you roam the halls, y-yes?" The man himself seemed nice enough, and on any other day, Richard would likely have at least attempted a little bit of conversation, as draining as it was. As it was, he really just wanted to forget where and who he was. Later, though. Dr. de Lezo: ( He closes the door behind Richard. ) I'd be more concerned about you''amigo'', you don't look so well. If you need anything, my name is Alano Diego de Lezo. I'm a doctor too and I can help you, okay? Tairais: Richard chuckled again, decidedly more wry this time. "D-doctor Richard P-Prince, signore. I assure y-you, it is nothing r-rest will not fix: I h-have been up f-for a number of d-days without p-proper sleep, for a number of r-reasons. Grazie, all the same." He wondered what about him inspired so many people to want to care for him. He supposed it was better than the alternative, even if it was what he deserved instead. Dr. de Lezo: ( He places a warm delicate hand on Richard's shoulder, grinning warmly at him. ) Then you get the rest you need Señor and you call on either of us if you need anything. I'm serious. ( He removes his hand. ) It's a mighty pleasure to meet you Doctor Prince! Tairais: Richard nodded, eye glimmering with an easy warmth. "I s-shall keep you both in m-mind. It was l-lovely to meet y-you as well, Signore." He did his best to shrug off the waves of wriggling unease that followed the touch on his shoulder Obtained From The Man with the Guitar on his Back Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Tales from the ER